<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eigengrau by menecio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170110">Eigengrau</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/pseuds/menecio'>menecio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blanket Permission, Buried Alive, Claustrophobia, Drabble, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:23:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/pseuds/menecio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iruka woke up, the first thing he noticed was the darkness.</p><p>The second was the stale air.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eigengrau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/">JKirin</a> challenged me to write a spooky drabble where all five senses were featured. I suck at writing spooky stuff, but I thought I'd give it a try! I might write a longer story based on this concept—it's interesting. For the time being, enjoy this! 💖 Many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/booleanWildcard">booleanWildcard</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers">stupidbadgers</a> for the quick beta and helping me choose the story title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Iruka woke up, the first thing he noticed was the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second was the stale air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his arms, hitting a flat surface almost instantly. He pushed at it, then struck at it, but nothing happened: the stone remained smooth and cold. He took a deep breath and tasted the dust in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where were the others? Why was he here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka shifted in the small box, its walls brushing against his sides. His breath began to quicken, the rasp loud and shuddering in the reduced space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice didn’t carry at all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>